Mathew Warren vs. Hinata Hyuga
Mathew Warren vs. Hinata Hyuga is a battle that takes place in Season One during the Season One Chunin Selection Exams. It is a battle between Hidden Leaf Genin Mathew Warren and Hidden Leaf Genin Hinata Hyuga. Prelude Following the conclusion of the Second Exam, each remaining participant must partake in a Preliminary to determine who will proceed to the Third Exam. In the second battle, Matt Warren is matched against Hinata Hyuga. Following a conversation with Kakashi, Matt is reluctant to fight but with his teammates cheering him on, he begrudgingly makes his way into the arena. Battle As the fight begins, Hinata opens by charging Matt, who responds with a shuriken. She evades this, and while Matt attempts to perform a Jutsu, Hinata attacks before he can complete it. Matt avoids the strike, and the two wield kunai against each other. Hinata tries to trip Matt, but he again evades the strike as she follows through with a palm strike. She grazes him, dealing internal damage with her Gentle Fist although this is currently unclear. Matt throws more shuriken, but Hinata counters these while Matt follows up with Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. Hinata evades using Substitution Jutsu, and she attacks Matt. Matt avoids the initial attack, but she follows through before he can counter and strikes his arm. Matt becomes aware that something is wrong, but he is as of yet unable to explain the anomaly. Hinata hits him in the jaw, and as he recovers, Hinata respectfully waits. Matt attacks with Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu, but the Jutsu is severely weakened by the multiple attacks with Gentle Fist. Hinata is caught in an explosion from the technique, putting distance between her and Matt that prevents her from using the Gentle Fist. Matt is left to recuperate from Hinata's attacks, and he asks Hinata what she has done. Hinata explains the Gentle Fist to him, and Matt attacks with shuriken. Hinata evades these and charges towards Matt, and he realizes that he is unable to summon enough Chakra to counteract her. He defends himself with a kunai, but she evades his attack and lands another hit with Gentle Fist. Matt manages to kick her away and tries to put distance between them, but she attacks him relentlessly. She disarms him and lands a devastating kick against him, knocking him away as she immediately attacks again. Matt tries to defend himself, but she counters him and strikes him in the chest. Matt falls down, and Hinata suggests that he surrender for the sake of his own health. While Matt indeed wishes to surrender, he refuses due to the spectators observing the fight. He takes a stand, and Hinata warns him that she will no longer hold back as she activates her Byakugan. She then performs Gentle Fist Art: Protective Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms. Without performing the Jutsu in its entirety, Hinata manages to deal extensive damage to Matt and his Chakra System. He tries to cast Fireball Jutsu to fight back but is unsuccessful. Hinata once more tells him to forfeit, but Matt once again refuses. Hinata is shocked by his ability to still move and make a stand despite all of the damage to his body. Seeing that he will not back down and that continuing the battle could potentially kill him, Hinata voluntarily forfeits the match. Aftermath Genma Shiranui asks if Hinata is sure she wants to forfeit, and she confirms that she will not be responsible for Matt's death. Matt, albeit in shock and confusion, is declared the winner before being treated on scene for his injuries. He is informed that, despite significant damage to his Chakra Network, he will recover on his own. Matt elects to stay in the arena to observe the other fights. Kakashi arrives and supports Matt as they walk back to the stands. Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura praise him for his performance in the battle as the participants for the third match are selected. Category:Battle